Life Goes On
"Life Goes On" is the 36th episode of Carmilla, and the final episode of Season One. It aired on December 2nd, 2014. Logline Laura turns the camera on one last time to share how she feels about the events that just unfolded at Silas...and talk about what she's lost. Synopsis Several days after the battle with The Dean and Carmilla's death, Laura records another video at Perry's behest. Betty, having been rescued from the vampires, is looking through the closet while remarking on the lack of possessions belonging to Carmilla, who had appropriated them over the course of the semester. Laura informs her viewers that Betty was actually supposed to go to Princeton, not Silas, and is currently waiting on a transfer. Laura recounts her activities in the days since Carmilla's sacrifice. Due to Danny's actions in changing her literature grade, she didn't fail her classes. She also reveals that she passed Journalism with an A-, although she is cut off from her activity when Betty discovers the blood filled soy milk container. Understandably upset by this, Betty flees the room, wondering why anyone would go to the school in the first place. The room subsequently shakes uncomfortably, jarring the camera. Laura states that much has changed in the days since the battle, specifically, J.P. actually survived his supposed death and was transferred to a secondary USB by LaFontaine. The two of them are apparently dating, and Perry is dealing with the news "the best that she can". Laura begins to remember Carmilla, close to tears as she laments her fallen roommate. She admits that Carmilla was a terrible roommate, in addition to being an unlikable person, but despite these faults, Laura still cared for her. She wonders about Carmilla's actions in risking her life for Laura, only to be interrupted when Perry enters the room. Perry describes that the Zetas and Kirsch were near the pit, throwing cherry bombs inside, only for Danny to rush in with Carmilla's body. Laura immediately rushes to get blood, hoping that Carmilla isn't dead. Carmilla manages to consume the blood and weakly sits up, watching wearily while Laura rambles about how Carmilla is safe. While Perry and Danny depart the room, Laura questions Carmilla to see if she's alright, and wordlessly, Carmilla stands up and kisses Laura. Some time later, Laura and Carmilla are sitting in front of the camera, with Laura trying to find out how Carmilla survived the battle. Just before she can describe her survival, LaFontaine bursts into the room, searching frantically for the Sumerian book recovered earlier from the library. LaFontaine hands it to Carmilla and orders her to find the section of the book regarding Lophiiformes. LaFontaine points out that Lophiiformes consumed normal humans as part of a ritual, and then poses the question of what would happen if it ate a powerful vampire, like the Dean, who was especially powerful. The room shakes uncomfortably as a loud noise occurs outside. All three realize that the anglerfish god isn't dead after all, and Laura immediately recommends that they flee the campus. Seconds later, the alarm goes off, and the trio look at the camera, which blacks out as the alarms ring across the campus. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Grace Glowicki as Betty Spielsdorf Trivia * This episode marks the last appearance of Betty Spielsdorf. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes